More Than Friends
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz go out on there first romantic date.
1. Chapter 1: Are first romantic date

**A few notes from the writer:** "In this story there is a mix between the films, the video game, the animated series and little bit from the comic book _**Ghostbusters: Legion**_."  
**Film/Video Game Version:**  
The outfits  
Proton packs  
Ecto  
**Cartoon Version:**  
Janine's appearance and voice is the way she looked and sound in the cartoon from seasons 1 and 2  
Egon, Ray, Winston and Peter's appearance is the cartoon  
P.K.E. Meter  
Containment unit  
**Mix/Changes:**  
Janine's glasses are round like in the video game  
Ray, Winston and Peter's personalities and attitudes are how they acted in the movie and video game  
All the characters have a mix history with the films, the video game and the cartoon  
Egon's pompadour hairstyle color is the way it looked in the movie  
Silmer is a mix between the cartoon and the video game  
After the events of the first film, Louis Tully is never seen again

**Story timeline:**  
"Takes place a few days after _**"Janine, You've Changed"**_, which was aired in 1990, although like I said, in this world Janine is still the same she was from seasons 1 and 2 but they did made plans to go out on a date, but the whole fairy godmother event never happen. Such episodes like _**"Robo Buster"**_ also never happen. I refuse to believe that the first Janine wouldn't have been that stupid to date a rich evil jerk, supernatural godmother or not, although that was the reason it ended up becoming and not reason that it was going to be. Laura Summer's Janine said it best from the first season, _"I wasn't born yesterday."_ This story is only for Egon/Janine fans… then again… what fans?"

**The Firehouse**

As Peter Venkman began walking up from the basement from loading in recently captured ghost into the containment unit, he could hear Egon and Janine talking from upstairs, "I just need to grab something real quick and then I'll be ready Egon!" "Take your time Janine." When Peter saw Egon waiting near Ecto-1B, he saw that Spengler was dressed up in a certain way. He was wearing a black suit; a white button up collar shirt, a thin black tie, black pants and back shoes. "Yo Egon! When did you become a member of Reservoir Dogs?" Before Egon could say anything Peter added, "Let guess… you were Mr. Purple." But Egon didn't know what he was talking about; "Coming from you Venkman I'm guessing that was some type of action movie for action junkies?" Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You know what… forget it. A joke isn't funny when the person you're telling it to doesn't know what you're talking about." Egon nodded. "Well then… lucky me." "Is film becoming dead too Egon?" "So-called entertainment films… just about."

Peter began taking off his overalls. "So… going on a date with Janine huh?" "That's right, I asked if she wanted to go see a movie and go to the planetarium and she agreed. After the movie and the exhibit, we'll go to some Jazz place… or something." Peter nodded his head, he was pleased that his friend was starting to have a social life, "Well good, that's good… but you can't take Ecto-1B out on your date mister. I mean I told Janine not to get involved with no Ghostbuster." Egon sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Peter, we're taking Janine's car." Peter then got a worried look on his face, "Oh… that yellow car huh… well then maybe you should take Ecto." "We'll be fine."

Peter walked up to Egon and started to talk as if he knew the facts of life or the birds and the bees, "You know Egon, if you want some advice on women, let me tell you-" But before Peter could finish Egon stopped him, "Venkman, the day I start taking advice from you on anything is the day I use the particle stream on myself." Peter backed away, "Ouch! Man, I felt that one Spengs." "I sure hope so," said Janine as she came walking down the stairs. She was wearing a small tight black jacket, a white button blouse, a tight black mini skirt and long black boots. She walked up to Egon and put her hands around Egon's right arm, "Ready to go Janine?" "Of course, but since it's my vehicle, I'm driving."

As they drove to the movie theater Janine deiced to turn on the radio to one of the FM stations and the Ghostbusters song was on.  
_"Ghostbusters  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood …who ya gonna call?  
Ghostbusters  
If there's something weird and it don't look good. Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters  
I ain't 'fraid of no ghost"_

Egon slightly smirked, "Of all the songs to be playing at this moment." Janine laughed, "Hey, in the music video when the actors are dancing down the street with Ray Parker Jr., did they come up with that dance or did you guys?" "Well Venkman says that we did but I have no idea."

**Writer:** "Like what I do with all my stories, I will have to go back and edit."


	2. Chapter 2: The Guys

**The Firehouse**

"Hey, was that Egon and Janine leaving?" Asked Winston as he came up from the besetment and took off out his outfit, Peter nodded his head. "It's good to see those two spending more time together." "Yeah… but it's too bad Egon pasted the chance on taking some advice from me on women." Winston let out a big laughed, "Ha! Yeah, right." Peter looked at Winston, "What do you mean yeah, right?" Winston walked up to Venkman, "Peter, the nice intelligent guy like Egon should never go to a guy like you, the so-called player, the guy who can't make it work with any woman because they always end up giving the wrong advice that just screws up everything. I mean its bad enough that every chick flick, romantic comedy, and sitcom television show does that. It doesn't need to happen in real life."

Peter took a step back, "I can't make it work with a woman?" Winston sighed, "Well, look what happen with Dana. Before that you tried to get a date with some blond by making her think that she was physic." "How do you know about that?" "Who do you think told me that?" Peter rolled his eyes.

Peter was about to walk up the stairs, but he then remember something that he wanted to tell Winston, "Oh, you won't believe the nightmare I had the other night Z." "What was it Peter?" "I dreamt that we had disbanded again and everyone left except Egon and Janine. We were then replaced… with some weird looking teenagers and they were pretty dumb." Winston folded his arms, "Really? Teens… so all the ghost wait until 3:00pm to attack the city and they can also do all there homework and be Ghostbusters at the same time?" Peter nodded his head, "Yeah, there was this albino midget bitch who was on drugs who wore football gear, some annoying guy who only had hair on chin for some dumb reason, one guy who looked like you… but he had that strange Bobby Brown hairstyle going on… a paraplegic and the proton packs looked like ugly vacuum clears."

Winston unfolded his arms, "That's unbelievable." "I know… can you believe the shit that I dream about… and I thought the _Sandman_ came up with some scary shit." Winston shook his head, "No, you used the word paraplegic. That's so unlike you to use a word like that." Peter's eyebrows went up, "So I did… huh… well like I said, you pick up this stuff around here."

Winston and Peter walked went up stairs to where Ray was eating Piazza, dirking soda and watch a movie on TV. Peter took a slice and in a deep stereotype American voice with a Japanese accent, Venkman did one of his many bad annoying impressions, "Welcome to a Ninja pizza! Home of the nice slice!" Winston took a sip of _Coca-Cola_ and asked, "Been watching the _Teenage Mutant Ninja __Turtles_ again Peter?" Peter sat on his bed and answered, "Both the cartoon and the movie Winston." This time Winston rolled his eyes, "Never mine… hey Ray, what are you watching?" "Well _Aliens_ just ended but another movie is coming up… hey… do you think Ellen Ripley looks like Dana?" Peter shook his head, "I don't see it."

Just as Peter said that, the preview of the next film came on, "Next in our marathon of Sci-Fi and Horror films… Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Bill Murray and Ernie Hudson-"  
"That still sounds like a law firm." Said Winston.

_"It's Gozer!"_  
_"Go get her Ray!"_  
_"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown!"_  
Peter laughed, "I love it when I said that."

The narrator continued, "_Ghostbusters_! After that, the boys in gray are back again in _Ghostbusters II_"  
_"He is Vigo!"_  
_"He was also known as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy."_  
_"Wasn't he also known as Vigo the Butch?"_  
"Hey I didn't say that! Right Winston?" "Peter, you say so much crap that one cannot keep a record of everything you've said." Ray grabbed the remote and changed the channel, "There were a lot of things that we didn't say and do that went on in the second one. Anyway I think the movie _Spies Like Us_ is on channel 6. I hear Dan Aykroyd is pretty funny in it." Just as Ray turned to channel 6, they saw a cartoon commercial for Ghostbusters cereal that used the Ray Parker Jr. song

_"There's a cereal in the neighborhood. Ghostbusters! -"_  
Ray looked at Peter, "Didn't you say that the franchise rights alone would make us rich beyond our wildest dreams?"

_"Ghostbusters, with milk and juice and toast, a complete breakfast with the ghost. Ghostbusters!"_  
Peter didn't look at Ray, he was good at lying but not with the others, "… I didn't say that either…"


End file.
